Familia ficticia
by cari-chan1
Summary: Un oneshot sobre lo transcurrido entre que el barco de Anita se hunde hasta que el grupo de exorcistas llega a Japón, muy ligero MirandaxCrowley y mucho más ligero RinalixAllen.


**N.A**. _Tenía este fic a medias y finalmente lo he terminado, aunque no estoy muy satisfecha del resultado, claro que estando enferma y tosiendo sobre el teclado cada tres minutos podría haber escrito una obra maestra o lo peor de lo peor y no me habría dado cuenta xD es mala excusa, lo sé, pero al menos tengo que tener alguna si es que el fic resulta penoso xDD Supongo que este no me ha salido divertido, pero espero que igualmente le guste a alguien y que me dejen uno de esos bonitos review, thanks!_

* * *

**Familia ficticia.**

Se extendía como un gran cristal bajo un foco demasiado tímido que en vano intenta abrirse paso en la oscuridad. Inmóvil, frío, e incapaz de respirar, tanta calma lo poseía que inevitablemente, la inquietud se agitaba a su alrededor como una bruma.

Simplemente, aquel mar no se mecía.

Miranda lo observaba, sus ojos, intranquilos, buscaban la débil silueta de una isla que parecía querer esconderse en la suave niebla de la noche temprana, mientras respiraba como si el aire le resultara agrio al paladar. Balanceaba su mano derecha en las heladas aguas sintiendo que el liquido se clavaba como agujas en su piel, y sin embargo no apartaba la mano, quizás para mantenerse despierta, quizás por que creía que a través del dolor expiaría sus pecados, cualesquiera que fueran.

Y lloraba.

Lloraba en silencio aprovechándose de la oscuridad y de los sollozos de Rinali que ocultaban los suyos propios, mientras se maldecía por su inutilidad. Sabía que nadie la culpaba por lo sucedido, que era inevitable. Pero aun así ella lo odiaba. Odiaba su Inocencia, tan inútil como ella, y odiaba su debilidad, pues al mismo tiempo tenía demasiado miedo de odiarse a sí misma por ser tan incapaz.

Pensó que quizás no estaba preparada para hacer frente a todo aquello, que quizás ser exorcista resultaría como cualquier otro de sus muchos trabajos. Y tendría que abandonarlo tarde o temprano.

- ¡Auch!

Aquella exclamación irrumpió el pesado silencio del que se había hecho presa el pequeño bote, y obligó a Miranda a desplazar la mirada hacia atrás, donde Rabi intentaba no perder el equilibrio mientras se tapaba la cara alejándose lo más posible del viejo bookman.

- Deja de quejarte – le espetó el anciano levantando la mano en la que sostenía un candil que apenas le iluminaba el rostro.

- Pero Panda ¿es que quieres desfigurarme? – exclamó Rabi poniendo gesto atormentado sin apartar la mano de la herida de su rostro que sangraba profusamente.

- No veo por qué tendría que perder el tiempo desfigurándote, así que si no quieres acabar desangrado, vuelve aquí, estúpido, y déjame acabar mi tarea.

Rabi le lanzó una mirada insegura, hasta que Crowley se ofreció para coser la herida del aprendiz de bookman, momento en el que Rabi prácticamente saltó sobre su viejo maestro en busca de protección, aceptando de buena gana sus cuidados.

Miranda sonrió ligeramente y bajó la mirada para observar a Rinali, cuya cabeza descansaba sobre su regazo, notando que los sollozos habían cesado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Rinali-chan¿Estás herida?

Casi había olvidado que aquellos que habían muerto en el barco no eran los únicos que habían sufrido heridas en la batalla, todos los presentes, excepto ella misma, presentaban lesiones más bien severas.

Rinali alzó la cabeza por primera vez desde que abandonaron el velero, y Miranda comprobó con horror como, dejando de lado las pequeñas lesiones de su rostro, la muchacha lloraba sangre por su ojo derecho.

- ¡Rinali-chan! – exclamó, levantándose tan bruscamente que el bote se zarandeó.

- Estoy bien, Miranda.- intentó tranquilizarla de un modo poco convincente.

- ¡No estás bien¡Tu ojo¡Tu ojo¡Estás herida¡Un médico¡Un médico! – gritó, agitando los brazos en un ataque de histeria.

- ¡Cálmate, Miranda!- exclamó Rabi aferrándose al bote que se sacudía ante el movimiento de la exorcista – Vas a hacer que volquemos.

Miranda se detuvo tan bruscamente como había comenzado, y bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

- Permítame, señorita Rina.- el anciano bookman que había hecho a un lado a su aprendiz, se acercó hasta ella y examinó su herida durante unos segundos, para luego aplicarle una extraña pasta sobre el párpado. – Habrá que vendarla para evitar infecciones, pero se curará.

Miranda, que había observado todo el proceso por encima del hombro del anciano, soltó un suspiro de alivio.

- Perdóname, Miranda – Rinali forzó una sonrisa que le partió el corazón – te he ensuciado el uniforme.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, sin comprender, hasta que fue consciente que una mancha de lágrimas y sangre se deslizaban sobre la tela que cubría sus piernas, allí donde la cabeza de Rinali había buscado consuelo.

- ¡No…no te preocupes por eso¡se puede limpiar¿ves? – exclamó Miranda casi precipitándose por la borda metiendo las piernas en las heladas aguas, provocando la alarma entre los demás pasajeros del pequeño bote.

- ¡¿Es que quieres ahogarte otra vez?! – dijo Rabi, preocupado por si tenía que ir a sacarla una vez más.

- Perdón…perdón…- murmuró Miranda, mientras Crowley, que había sido el más rápido de reflejos, la sostenía desde la borda para evitar que su torso se hundiera.

- Dejad de moveros – protestó desde la popa Chomesuke, aquel akuma modificado por el general Cross y que había sido bautizado por Rabi de aquella forma tan ridículamente adorable.- Además hacéis demasiado ruido.

- ¿Mmm¿Estás tratando de que pasemos desapercibidos? – preguntó Rabi.

- ¡Por supuesto, idiota¡pero no me estáis facilitando el trabajo! – replicó Chomesuke – si queremos llegar a la costa de una pieza debemos ser precavidos, nadie debe notar nuestra presencia.

- ¡Oh! Así que por eso has dejado de empujar con fuerza el bote – dijo Rabi, golpeando la palma de su mano con el puño – Creí que nos habíamos perdido…

- ¡Deja de decir estupideces! – increpó Bookman a su aprendiz dándole un sonoro golpe en la cabeza, el cual empezó a quejarse por que su herida volvía a sangrar. - ¿Cuánto calculas que tardaremos en llegar? – le preguntó volviéndose hacia el akuma.

- Tres o cuatro horas, quizás menos.

- Tendremos que aprovechar ese tiempo para descansar y sanar cuanto podamos las heridas. Así que nada de movimientos innecesarios.- amenazó con la mirada el anciano a Rabi.

- Lo que tú digas, Panda.- respondió el aprendiz con una sonrisa nerviosa y las manos en alto.

Las aguas, al principio calmas, habían comenzado a moverse, lenta y pesadamente, siguiendo la cadencia que les marcaba la luna que asomaba de cuando en cuando su sonrisa burlona.

Chomesuke comenzó a empujar con algo más de brío la embarcación, al ritmo de las olas, hacia un destino que ninguno de los presentes podía divisar aún.

- ¿Estás bien, Miranda¿Quieres que avise a Bookman para que vea tus heridas? – preguntó Rinali cuyo ojo estaba ahora oculto por una venda que le cubría casi la mitad del rostro.

- Estoy…bien…- respondió la exorcista que se encontraba medio tumbada, luego de que Crowley consiguiera volverla a meter en el bote, aunque empapada y tiritando.

- Espera, iré a buscar una…- Rinali se interrumpió cuando Crowley se adelantó a sus movimientos y colocó una manta sobre la cabeza de Miranda, haciendo que ésta le observara con estupor.

- ¿M…mejor así? – preguntó Aleister con una sonrisa tensa y cansada.

- Gra…gracias.- tartamudeó ella, apretándose la prenda a su alrededor con quizás demasiada fuerza.

- Oh, que tierno. – los tres dieron un brinco de sorpresa cuando la cabeza de Rabi salió de ninguna parte, plantándose entre ellos, sonriendo.

Se preguntaron cómo demonios hacía eso.

- Rabi…¿qué sucede?

El joven pelirrojo hizo un gesto de cabeza para señalar al anciano que estaba al otro lado del bote.

- Panda dice que nos pongamos esto – dijo, tendiéndoles tres capas de color pardo – parece que no es muy conveniente que vayamos por ahí enseñando nuestro bonito uniforme – concluyó, señalando la cruz plateada que llevaba cosida a la brillante tela oscura de su pecho.

Asintieron en silencio, comprendiendo, y se cubrieron ceremoniosamente las cabezas, dando la impresión de que se trataba de un extraño grupo de monjes en algún viaje de evangelización. Rabi pareció encontrar divertido el parecido e hizo algunas bromas al respecto, hasta que su maestro le hizo callar de la forma más dolorosa posible.

El viento comenzó a acunarlos con su monótona melodía y el constante murmullo de Chomesuke resultaba casi hipnótico. Incapaces de situar la línea del horizonte en aquella oscuridad que ni las estrellas parecían capaces de paliar, el grupo de exorcistas pareció decidir en silencioso acuerdo que la mejor forma de sobrellevar las siguientes horas era durmiendo, intentando apartar así los inmediatos recuerdos que se amontonaban en sus cerebros como un corcho tembloroso en una botella de champán.

Miranda, consciente de su incapacidad para conciliar el sueño, dejó que Rinali apoyara la cabeza sobre su regazo una vez más, mientras Rabi, sin pedir permiso alguno, dejaba descansar su espalda contra el costado de Crowley, a pesar de su mirada de protesta.

Dejaron el tiempo fluir en aquella nada que rodeaba la pequeña embarcación.

No supo cuantos de aquellos interminables minutos de silenciosa tortura habían transcurrido cuando Miranda, inesperadamente, descubrió algo flotando en el agua, que manchaba con un color rosa pálido, difícilmente apreciable, los alrededores del bote.

- ¿Flores? – musitó, una vez hundió la mano en las saladas aguas y agarró con dificultad los pequeños pétalos que trataban de escurrirse entre sus dedos.

- Flor de cerezo.- precisó Crowley, tomando uno de los pétalos de la mano de Miranda y analizándolo de cerca, para sorpresa de ésta, que lo creía durmiendo como a todos los demás.

- Eso significa que estamos cerca.- susurró ella, entrecerrando los ojos, incapaz aún de distinguir algún tipo de silueta en el horizonte.

- Probablemente. – asintió, observando un instante a Chomesuke que continuaba empujando mientras susurraba sus repetitivos "_cho_".

Miranda apoyó la mano en el brazo de Rinali, que tiritaba ligeramente, sufriendo lo que sospechaba era una vívida pesadilla. La escuchó llamar a Allen en susurros, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

- No es justo. – dejó escapar de pronto, luego de unos minutos de contemplación de la oscuridad.

Crowley levantó la vista para mirar a la mujer que trataba de consolar en silencio a la temblorosa y durmiente Rinali.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó, con un tono de voz tan bajo como el que ella había empleado.

- No es justo que ellos estén aquí, solo son niños.- musitó Miranda, sin apartar la mirada de la muchacha.

Crowley echó un rápido vistazo a Rabi que ahora tenía la boca abierta y roncaba placidamente. Y sonrió.

- Sí, solo son unos niños. Pero son niños fuertes. Todos ellos.

Miranda supo que el exorcista estaba pensando en Allen, igual que ella.

Ese muchacho que había cambiado sus vidas, obligándoles siempre a mirar hacia delante, aunque ellos se detuvieran a mitad del camino, queriendo echar la vista atrás, aun a riesgo de convertirse en estatuas de sal. Habían sido débiles, tan débiles que se odiaban por no haber podido cambiarse a sí mismos.

Pero Allen era fuerte. Allen no se rendía jamás. Y ellos tampoco debían hacerlo, por que sería como traicionar a su salvador.

- Allen volverá. – fue la declaración de Miranda, aunque su sonrisa rota no apoyara demasiado sus palabras – Por que Rinali-chan lo necesita, se necesitan el uno al otro.

Crowley parpadeó, preguntándose cuanta implicación estaba tratando de darle a aquel comentario.

- Por eso los cuidaré. – continuó Miranda, más para sí misma que para su interlocutor, en un intento de fortalecer su frágil determinación – A vosotros os esperan, por eso os haré regresar…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a escapársele, sin ser consciente de ello.

- Los adultos los haremos regresar.- dijo Crowley poniendo una mano sobre el brazo de la mujer que lo observó curiosa – y nosotros iremos tras ellos, cuidando que no hagan travesuras por el camino.

Miranda rió aunque al mismo tiempo lloraba.

- Pareces un padre hablando de sus hijos. – le dijo ella, intentando borrar el dolor de su corazón con un comentario divertido, tal y como el aprendiz de bookman le había enseñado en una ocasión.

Y Crowley tensó la espalda, mientras las mejillas se teñían de rubor. Por que quizás, en aquellas circunstancias, con aquellos niños durmiendo a su alrededor, y aunque solo fuera por un momento, se sintió como el padre que lleva a sus hijos de vuelta a casa luego de un agotador día en el parque de atracciones.

Y le gustaba terriblemente esa sensación.

- No…no quería decir eso….pero la verdad, yo… esto…te confieso que bueno, no me importaría serlo aunque… no quisiera ser el padre de Rabi.- le confesó él, avergonzado y con ligera diversión. – Es que no me respeta…mucho.

Y Miranda volvió a reír, sin dejar de bañar sus mejillas con lágrimas, dejando que Crowley la consolara con un gesto amable mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo.

Por que a ella le habría gustado poder disfrutar de aquella familia ficticia durante el resto de su vida, y no contar solo con aquellos retazos que apenas paliaban su mísera existencia.


End file.
